Where Did My Friend Go?
by HyperKat
Summary: When tragedy strikes and leaves Harry hurt & alienated, he finds help from someone who would normally cause the pain. CHAPTER 3 IS UP!!!
1. He Flew That Night

Where Did My Friend Go?  
  
Disclaimer- The characters are not mine, though I might add an OC some time in the story. The song I have used in this chapter is called "Angel" by Sarah Mclachlan.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
*****Spend all your time waiting- For that second chance. For a break that would make it okay. There's always one reason- To feel not good enough.*****  
  
*****And it's hard at the end of the day. I need some distraction; Oh, beautiful release. Memory seeps from my veins.*****  
  
****Let me be empty and weightless and maybe I'll find some sleep tonight.*****  
  
Ron Weasley wiped the tear from his cheek and mounted his broom. He soared high into the dead night air, watching the ground as if he were a hawk.  
  
******In the arms of the angel; Fly away from here. From this dark, cold hotel room And the endlessness that you fear. You are pulled from the wreckage Of your silent reverie. You're in the arms of the angel. May you find some comfort there.*******  
  
Ron wiped his face free from the tears and the sweat that overcame him. He could let it all go. All he had to do was let go.  
  
*****So tired of the straight line. And everywhere you turn There's vultures and thieves at your back. The storm keeps on twisting. You keep on building the lie That you make up for all that you lack.******  
  
****It don't make no difference. Escaping one last time. It's easier to believe in this sweet madness, Oh this glorious sadness that brings me to my knees. *****  
  
Ron was weighed down by the decision. He tried to compare the pro's and con's of his life, but the only thing he accomplished was to sob louder.  
  
*****In the arms of the angel; Fly away from here. From this dark, cold hotel room And the endlessness that you fear. You are pulled from the wreckage Of your silent reverie. You're in the arms of the angel. May you find some comfort there.*****  
  
Ron made his decision. He would let go, hold his breath and never look back.  
  
****You're in the arms of the angel. May you find some comfort here.****  
  
Ron let his fingers lose his grip. He let go and fell to the darkness below him. For the first and last time in his life, he flew.  
  
The Next Day-  
  
"Harry, did Ron ever wake up this morning?" Hermione asked Harry.  
  
"I didn't see him in his bed, I guessed he got up early," Harry replied.  
  
"Now, honestly, Harry, Ron hasn't even gotten up on time these past years, why would he get up early?"  
  
"Dunno. Didn't think too much about it."  
  
Dumbledor tapped his fork against his glass to get the Hall's attention. Once they had quieted down, he spoke very solemnly.  
  
"Students, a terrible tragedy has taken place at our school," he began.  
  
Harry took another bite of waffle thinking they found Mrs. Norris dead or something.  
  
"Last night, only a little after midnight, our very own Ron Weasley took his life."  
  
Harry dropped his fork and almost choked as a series of gasps emitted from the hall. He looked up at Dumbledor praying it was all just a sick joke.  
  
Hermione was still digesting what he had said and was looking like she had just been expelled.  
  
Dumbledor continued to talk, but all sounds were oblivious to Harry and Hermione. Harry turned back around and just stared down at his plate, suddenly feeling very sick.  
  
A few minutes later-  
  
Harry wiped his mouth off and breathed harshly. He threw up everything he seemed he could have eaten, but he was still vomiting.  
  
  
  
"Ron's gone. He's gone. My best friend is gone. He's gone," Harry thought to himself. "He's never coming back. He's gone. Why'd he do it? He's gone. Why? Why? Why? WHY?!"  
  
Harry sat up against the stall door and hugged his knees to his chest.  
  
Everything would be different. Nothing could ever be the same again, no one could ever replace Ron.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Okay, well this is my second attempt at drama. Hope it came out better than my first one. Review, please or I will be forced to um- not make another chapter. LOL Okay, Peace. Luv ya'all.  
  
Check out my other stories and Book-lover-210's stories. 


	2. And a Stranger Comes Along...

Where Did My Friend Go?? Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer- *sighs* Again, Im saying I did NOT create the characters. J.K. Rowling, and I think if it was totally necessary for me to say this to you, you shouldn't be permitted in Fanfic.net. o.o  
  
Chapter 2, And a Stranger Comes Along  
  
The next couple of days were a kind of mixed up. A quivering silence stirred in the classes and the GCR. Fred, George and Ginny got shipped back home to spend time with the family for a month. As much as Hermione had a way with finding the right thing to say, she just couldn't find the right words, much less bring herself to say them to Harry. Instead, she wrote them, or what she could get out on paper.  
  
A passage from Hermione's diary-  
  
"No one can possibly imagine what was going on in Ron's head that night. I suppose no one ever will know. All I can guess is that whatever pain he was going through, to him there was no other way to fix it. I just wish I could have done something about it. Before they left, they were actually crying, Fred and George were, hard as they tried to hide it. Ginny was sobbing uncontrollably. I remember in my 3rd year when the students started turning up pertrified, Ginny was upset, but it was nothing compared to this. I don't think she's going to be ready to come back in a month. I can't even imagine what Harry must be going through. Ron was his first friend ever, his best friend..."  
  
  
  
Everyone was grieving in their own way, but Harry just swallowed the pain and hid it away from everyone's eyes.  
  
Five days after Ron's death, double Potion's class with Slytherin-  
  
Snape was giving a lecture on a growth potion.  
  
"Harry," Hermione said after Snape's head was turned. "Are you alright? I haven't seen you in the Great Hall at all."  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Harry."  
  
He looked up.  
  
"Harry, we all lost someone. You can't just abandon everything you know."  
  
Harry looked back down.  
  
"Draco, you're just not getting it." Snape said impatiently. "Stay after class and we can discuss it."  
  
"Harry." Hermione whispered. "There are still people who care about you and ignoring them and everything else in life isn't going to make Ron come back."  
  
Harry swallowed hard and kept pretending to take notes.  
  
Hermione began again, when Snape interrupted her.  
  
"Ms.Granger." he began. "Although I'm sure what you have to say will come in very handy on the final exams, please try to keep your wide mouth shut."  
  
The Slytherin's snickered some, but not as they would have before.  
  
Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but thought better of it and shut her mouth.  
  
"On the other hand, come on. Let's hear it, shall we? Is it about that friend of yours?" Snape asked. "Ron Weasley."  
  
"Why is he doing this?" Hermione asked herself through clenched teeth.  
  
"Fell right off the broom, he did." Snape was walking back to them now. "Stupid boy, really."  
  
"He is not stupid." Harry mumbled, feeling his face get hot.  
  
"What was that, Harry?"  
  
"I said he is not stupid."  
  
"Hm. Yes, and I suppose jumping off a broomstick from 60 feet in the air was smart?"  
  
"HE IS NOT STUPID!" he yelled, finding the courage that before had escaped him.  
  
"10 points from Gryffindor. Not wise to get loud with me, Harry."  
  
"Oh, SHUT UP!" Harry yelled. Everyone was watching now.  
  
"What did you just say to-" Snape began.  
  
"IT'S NOT WISE TO BREATH IN THIS CLASS IF YOU'RE ANYTHING BUT SLYTHERIN!"  
  
"50 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!" Snape yelled. He took a few deep breaths and calmed down. "And I'd also like to see you after class, Potter. To discuss what you're going to do to serve your detention."  
  
Harry's chest heaved up and down and his face was burned scarlet.  
  
Hermione looked at him helplessly.  
  
10 minutes later, the shrill blast of the bell was all but welcoming.  
  
The students filed out of the classroom, and before Snape had a chance to deal with either Harry or Draco, a loud crash was heard outside of the dungeon.  
  
"Peeves." Snape mumbled and stood up. "Either of you step one foot out of this classroom, it'll be suspension." He walked out.  
  
Harry and Draco sat in an unsteady silence for a few moments.  
  
Then, without warning, Harry slumped down and starting sobbing uncontrollably, as if he had been holding back the tears from the beginning.  
  
Draco just looked at him for a moment. He would have usually found this amusing, Harry hurt and crying and so sad-looking. But it was different this time.  
  
"This is awfully pathetic." Draco thought to himself. "I should do something...But what can I do?"  
  
Draco stood up and walked over to where Harry was sitting and sat down next to him.  
  
"Harry, I-"  
  
"Malfoy, th-the last thing I-..I need is for you to pull some...cracks about how ridiculous I look. O-okay?" Harry stumbled over his words as the tears kept falling from his eyes like a waterfall.  
  
Draco looked a little disappointed that Harry would automatically assume the worst of him. Then, at a loss for words, he did something he had never done before.  
  
He wrapped his arms around Harry in a warm embrace.  
  
Harry looked taken aback and even stopped crying due to the surprise.  
  
"Draco is hugging me," he thought. "Did I miss something?" Then, with a lack for anything else to do, he lifted his arms up and hugged Draco back.  
  
They sat hugging each other for a few moments and then, to Harry's disappointment, Draco drew away.  
  
He looked at Harry for a moment and then reached out and wiped the tears away from Harry's cheek.  
  
"It's all going to be alright, Harry," Draco said. " It's all going to be alright."  
  
Then Draco got up and walked back over to his seat.  
  
Harry looked straight in front of himself and at last started to breath calmly. He felt very mixed right now.  
  
"What was that all about?" he thought. "Why did Malfoy do that? And why did I hug him back?" He looked over at Draco, who was calmly sitting there looking over his book as if nothing had ever happened.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
There it is, chapter two. All done! I hope you enjoy it! BTW, I was aiming so that each chapter had a new song, but I couldn't find one for this chapter, although I FOUND A SONG that explains why Draco has always been so nasty to Harry. And I NEEEEEEEEED TO KNOW how you put words into ITALICS! I tried this:  
  
IBlah blah BlahI  
  
But it doesn't seem to work. What to do?! I need to know this to put the song lyrics into italics. Anyone can help??????  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!! And check out my other stories as well, please. 


	3. Escape?

Where Did My Friend Go??  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer- ONCE again, I don't own Harry Potter and have never claimed to. Now Oliver Wood on the other hand.*lix her lips* Ahahaha, I am SOOOO funnay! Ah-hem. Well, I guess I'd better get on with the sad, dramatic, angsty story now.tho I don't know why anyone would want to read something so sad and depressing.TURN BACK NOW WHILE YOU STILL HAVE THE CHANCE!!!!! Ahem, yeah. NO! NO, WAIT! I WAS ONLY JOKING! NOO!! COME BAAAAAACK!  
  
The song is Brian McKnight's Anytime..  
  
Chapter 3: Escape..?  
  
******Can't remember why we fell apart  
  
With something that was so meant to be  
  
Forever was the promise in our hearts  
  
Now, more and more I wonder where you are*******  
  
******Still have your picture in a frame  
  
Hear your footsteps down the hall  
  
I swear I hear your voice, driving me insane  
  
How I wish that you could call*******  
  
Harry lied awake in bed, listening to the maddening noises around him. Every sound was torture to his ears. The soft snoring of Seamus, Dean grinding his teeth. Neville's old toad Trevor's deep croaks. He began to be bothered by sounds that he had never even noticed before. Floorboards creaking, pipes in the walls leaking. The rain outside was pounding against the window. The noises began to connect in unison. Deep breath, grind, croak, creak, drip, splash.  
  
"This is driving me insane!" Harry though and firmly placed his hands over his ears, desperately trying to escape the sounds. He rolled onto his side and saw the empty bed next to him. He sat up angry at himself for the tears rolling down his cheeks.  
  
"That's it!" Harry whispered angrily. "I can't take it anymore!"  
  
He got up and leaned down over his trunk, pulling out his clothes.  
  
"I can't take it, I can't take it, I can't take it," he whispered over and over while putting his sweater on.  
  
He grabbed his broom and his wand and threw the invisibility cloak on over his head. He walked out of the room; he had made his decision.  
  
Out in the corridors-  
  
Draco was walking back to the Slytherin tower, dragging his feet.  
  
"That is the last time I ever let Filch catch me out of bed," he said. "Cleaning the trophies. Wait till my father hears!"  
  
He walked past the doorways and the sleeping portraits and the dripping windows. Suddenly, he stopped. Something wasn't right. Something was just...wrong. He shook his head and continued to walk on, but stopped again as the notion wouldn't stop gnawing at the back of his head. He leaned against the window he had stopped at and ran his hands through his hair.  
  
"Stop it, just stop it," he pleaded with himself. His unrational fear of the dark was growing worse. "There's nothing wrong, nothing. Everything is fine."  
  
He faced the window and stared outside of it. The patter of rain falling against the glass echoed in his ears.  
  
He couldn't see anything. The dead black of the night filled is vision until a bright lightning bolt struck and momentarily illuminated the quidditch field.  
  
Draco drew back. Was someone on the field? But who would be there this late at night and it be raining so hard? He stepped forward and waited for the next lightning bolt. When it came, sure enough, someone was there.  
  
"Harry!" Draco said and rushed to the doors. He flung them open and was immediately pelted with droplets and was drenched with rain before he took even three steps.  
  
His jaw trembled. He was surrounded by pitch black night. The dark, the cold, lonely dark. He yanked out his wand and screamed, "LUMOS!" He couldn't hear his voice over the thunder, but the wand lit up regardless.  
  
The light was barely bright enough too see with, but to his relief, he saw a vague silhouette of Harry on his broom in the air. Draco jogged over and picked up a Cleansweep 500 from the broom store. He squinted his eyes again, to make sure Harry was there. Yes, he was. He mounted the broom and kicked off from the ground.  
  
He flew higher and higher. 10 feet, 20 feet, 30...  
  
He looked side to side, up and down, everywhere for Harry. 50 feet and rising, when suddenly-  
  
CRASH!  
  
Draco gasped as he ran into something. He tumbled and lost grip of the broom. His feet slipped off.  
  
"This is it, I'm not going to make it," he thought from somewhere in the back of his mind while scrambling for something to hold onto.  
  
His fingers closed around the handle. He was hanging onto the broom with one hand. He lifted his other arm up and gripped the handle tightly. He panted heavily and swung his legs up over the broomstick. Once he got a good grip, he let out a huge sigh of relief and started to breath in sharp gasps. He looked up and saw-  
  
"H-h-harry!" Draco exclaimed. "What are you doing out here?"  
  
"WHAT?!" Harry yelled.  
  
"I SAID, WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT HERE?"  
  
"NONE OF YOUR GOD DAMNED BUISSINESS!" Harry yelled angrily and looked down at the ground.  
  
"OH, COME ON HARRY! DON'T DO THIS!"  
  
"WHAT DO YOU CARE?"  
  
"I CARE A LOT MORE THAN YOU THINK! AND SO DO A WHOLE LOT OF OTHER PEOPLE!"  
  
Harry gritted his teeth and yelled in frustration. "LORD!" He yanked his glasses off and pulled his wand out and whispered the spell to make them repel water. They hovered in the air for a moment, water falling down their faces.  
  
Harry though for a bit, then yelled,  
  
"WHAT DO YOU KNOW?!"  
  
Draco gritted his teeth in turn and screamed, "I KNOW THAT THIS ISNT WHAT HE WOULD WANT, AND THINK YOU KNOW IT, TOO!"  
  
"I DIDN'T WANT HIM TO GO, BUT HE DID, DIDN'T HE? HE'S GONE!"  
  
"HELL YES, HE'S GONE! DOING THIS WILL NOT MAKE HIM COME BACK! HE'S GONE, YOU CAN'T FIX IT!"  
  
It's like a bell went off in Harry's head. His face, which had been just moments before, harsh and rash, was now scared and helpless, like that of a lost child.  
  
"COME DOWN, HARRY! PLEASE!" Draco yelled.  
  
Harry looked defeated. He sniffed and shook his head, then slowly made his way down to the ground with Draco.  
  
They reached the ground and Draco threw the broom to the broom store, not caring about it's placement. He took his cloak off and tossed it around Harry, when he was just as soaked as Harry was.  
  
Harry picked the silver invisibility cloak up from the ground and handed it to Draco, who wrapped it around the both of them. They went inside and walked through the halls shivering and leaving two pairs of muddy footprints behind them.  
  
They got to the Fat Lady portrait and peered out of the cloak.  
  
The Fat Lady was snoring deeply.  
  
"E-excus-se me?" Harry stuttered in a shallow whisper.  
  
Her eyes drooped open and she yawned. "I was just resting..Er, where did your body go, boy?"  
  
"Ne-ne." he started and then pulled the cloak tighter over his body. "Never mind, just let us- me in."  
  
"Password?"  
  
"Joli Palabres," Harry said, relieved.  
  
The Fat Lady yawned again as the portrait swung open and the two climbed inside.  
  
Harry sniffed and took the cloak off, then sat down beside the still glowing fire.  
  
Draco looked at him sympathetically and sat down across from him.  
  
There was silence for a few moments until Harry looked up at Draco.  
  
"Why'd he do it?" he asked, finally facing the fact that he couldn't change the fact that Ron was neve coming back.  
  
"I don't know. No one knows."  
  
"I mean, he seemed so happy," Harry said, possibly ignoring the reply from Draco. "If he had a problem with someone, he would have told someone. He would have. He..he would have told me."  
  
Draco shrugged.  
  
"People do things you can't explain, Harry."  
  
Harry leaned back and let the tears come.  
  
Draco stood up and sat next to Harry and slung an arm around him and held him tight.  
  
"He was my best friend," Harry said, broken down. "I just thought .. I don't know what I thought; I just miss him."  
  
"You're going to miss him. But it's a part of life, and your going to go through it no matter what."  
  
Harry sighed and leaned his head on Draco's shoulder, desperate for some kind of human contact.  
  
Draco lifted Harry's head up to face him.  
  
"You need to listen to me. Are you listening?"  
  
Harry nodded oddly.  
  
"Ron did what he did. Nobody knows why, and nobody can ever change it. He would want you to move on, Harry."  
  
Harry sighed and nodded, then hugged Draco again for the second time that day.  
  
They stayed like that for a moment, then drew back. Draco looked into Harry's jade green eyes and Harry looked into Draco's silvery blue ones. They stared for a moment, then slowly came closer to each other's mouths. Their lips brushed up against each others, and then they kissed more firmly. Draco backed up suddenly, his eyes wide, as did Harry.  
  
"I'd better be going," Draco said apologetically and stood up quickly and walked out of the room.  
  
Harry sat, alone in the common room. He reached up and touched his lips.  
  
"One kiss doesn't mean anything. Nothing happened. I'm not gay," he said, trying to convince himself.  
  
He shook his head and stood up, heading for bed.  
  
SCR-  
  
Draco walked into his dorm and leaned against the door, trying not to think of what happened. He reached up and touched his lips. This was all too strange. His stomach was a mixture of nervous butterflies with the contentment of being a baby. He looked emotionless for a while, before his mouth spread into a smile.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There we go! Told you you'd love it! And you thought you would love it..haha. But I told you you would love it, didn't I? I did, I told you, I said, "You'll love it." MWAHAHA! Check out my other stories and watch for my next chapter! BTW.I have the rest of the story planned out and it will be getting on quicker!! 


End file.
